This invention relates to novel B-blockers, and more particularly relates to B-adrenergic blocking agents which are useful in the treatment of prophylaxis of angina pectoris, heart arrhythmia and high blood pressure.
B-Adrenergic blocking agents represent a class of cardiac arrhythmias and angina pectoris, a disease characterized by an insufficient myocardial oxygen supply in the face of a greater oxygen demand. The increased demand for oxygen during exercise is triggered by the adrenergic B-receptor stimulants, epinephrine and norepinephrine. Likewise, many arrhythmias during or following myocardial infarction are produced by the same adrenergic amines. Blockade of the B-adrenergic stimulants by B-adrenergic blocking drugs relieves many types of arrhythmias and reduces the demand for oxygen by the heart, thereby producing striking pain relief and increased exercise tolerance in angina pectoris.